


Children Of The Hearth

by Ironlegionaire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Canon Divergence, Demigods, Gen, Hestia has demigod kids but is still single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlegionaire/pseuds/Ironlegionaire
Summary: The story of the children of the Hearth, the fireborn, or as some would call them "The children of Hestia".
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Children Of The Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was spawned by me liking the idea of demigod children of Hestia but then thinking "how would that even happen?" And then just thinking up an explanation for Hestia having Demigod kids even if they weren't technically "her" kids.

Although Hestia had taken a vow to never marry or have children, that didn't mean she didn't understand the importance having children could have to other people.

While performing her duties as goddess and watcher of the worlds hearths, Hestia would see the many families who would gather together by the fires but she would also view many close and loving couples huddled together as well. She would see the love shared between them and hear some wishing for children and the chance to start a family. Then, she'd hear them curse their inability to do so for whatever reason, such as illness or simply being physically unable to, such as the two lovers both being women.

Feeling intense empathy for these couples, the goddess would appear from the hearth and make them an offer: She could give them the child that they wished for, but she warned that the child would face difficulties later in life because they would always carry a "pieve of the hearth" within themsleves.

For those who refused, Hestia would respectfully leave without another word. But for those who accepted the deal, Hestia would make a small ball of fire in the palm of her hand and then ask both of them for a drop of blood. The couple would come forward after having pricked their fingere and dribble a droplet of blood into the fire, but rather than falling into Hestia's palm, the blood would dissapear in a flash of yellow light the second it hit the flame. Hestia would then grab the flire and begin to twist and mold it as if it was a lump of clay until it was in the shape of a human child. Then she'd give a snap of her fingers and the child shaped fire would transform into a living breathing human baby. The couples would take the baby and raise it as their own.

For the first few years nothing happened. The children given to them were just like any other. They'd laugh and play and enjoy life just like any normal kids.

But as they grew up they started to show signs that they were...different. Things around them might burst into flames when they became nervous or irritated, they had a strange fixation on fireplaces, and they baked chocolate chip cookies that were so delicious, they didn't even need milk.

Eventually, the monster attacks came. While the powers granted to them by Hestia weren't as destructive as the powers of other demigods, she was still one of the eldest Olympians and the children born from her hands reeked of godly power. Monsters of all kind were drawn to them like a magnet.

Though she wasn't their mother, Hestia felt fondness for each child she brought into the world and guilt at the part she had in the danger they faced. So, when the time came that they began to realize their origins and abilities, she would appear before them and their parents and explain their child's semi-divine nature and how there was only one save place for them: Camp Half-Blood. Then she'd provide them with a camp brochure and directions before dissapearing in a cloud of smoke that smelled like roast chicken. Almost all of the families agreed it'd be safer to send their children away for protection.

The Hestia cabin was, in a word, cozy. The outside of the building looked like a normal cabin only on either side of the door, rather than lights, there were glass Mason jars with floating balls of flame inside hanging up. On the inside, there was a gigantic heart at the center of the cabin. While it would seem like it should've made the cabin too hot, the fire magically modulated its temperate so that it was always just hot enough to fill the cabin with a gentle warmth and the aroma of woodsmoke. On the walls there were thousands of picture frames that the cabins inhabitants would fill with picture of family, friends, and loved ones.

While it was known that they weren't the goddesses offspring, the Inhabitants were still considered "Children of Hestia" due to the hand she played in their creation. Most of the children in the cabin bore no resemblance to each other, but they were all rather similar in personality. They were quite, kind hearted kids with a love of family and were often the first people you go to if you needed to talk. They assisted with cooking meals for the campers and other inhabitants if the camp and in return received some of the best made pieces of food. Whenever the others wanted a place to relax or somewhere to go to calm down they'd go to the Hestia cabin as it was usually rather quiet and the campers didn't mind guests. But it was a poor mistake to think they were pushover. Mess with a child of Hestia and you were likely to get your dinner burned or have fires and lights unable to be used in your presence and be forced to sleep in the cold and dark.

Much like Hestia herself, the children born by her hand rarely went on to become famous or well known. They were more likely to put their focus towards assisting others or doing their part from the background. They were the guidance counsler who were let you know they were always open to talk if you're having problems. They were the people who volunteered at shelters and non profit charities because they actually cared about the people who needed the help. They were the people who ran those pizza places that made pizza's with handmade dough, organic ingredients, and woodburning pizza ovens that were just the right amount of crispy on the outside and chewey on the inside. All meaningful ways to give help others.

Hestia always made time to chat with her creations whenever she was at Camp Half-Blood. Every time she saw one if them her eyes shone with love for she saw in each child the heart's filled with caring and family that drove her to bring them into being in the first place.


End file.
